


Like Snow, Like Gold

by ursweetheartless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Classic ABO, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, OOC, Omega!Bucky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, induced heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: “Let me tell you whyIthink you’re here then, Buckaroo, and you tell me if I’m on the right track.” Tony leaned forwards when he spoke, lowering his voice. “Ithink you’re here because you have needs that Captain Rogers doesn’t really care to satisfy. I think you’reherebecause you know that I can take care of you. Am I getting warmer, freeze pop?”Bucky shifted in his seat, eyes fixed on the floor between them as his stomach went all fluttery. It wasn’t like Tony had missed the markentirely,but Bucky didn’t want to admit to that much.“Okay, that’s fair. Let’s try again, then.” Tony said, obviously amused by Bucky’s discomfort. “I think you’re here because you need to getfuckedlike a good omega, and because you want me to do it. I think you’ve gone too long without it, and now you’re desperate. You’regaggingfor it. Am I close now?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 282





	Like Snow, Like Gold

**Author's Note:**

> mostly just irredeemable porn, trying to figure out how to write irredeemable porn again. not beta read, so if you spot any errors let me know.
> 
> enjoy?

Bucky was waiting not so patiently in the library, perched on the edge of the couch like he knew he didn’t belong there. It was a rich, soft leather and the perfect deep brown color of it made his hands look sickly pale against it. He was already on edge from too much time spent alone in hotel rooms with Steve’s overbearing guilt. Steve still treated him like he might snap or disintegrate if he said the wrong thing, and it was torture after a while. 

He wasn’t _more_ comfortable in the Stark mansion, but it wasn’t really worse either. Bucky had some vague, disconnected memories of this house from Howard’s time, but Howard was long gone now. That was probably good. Bucky didn’t like Howard very much. 

Tony Stark entered the room with the grace of a showman, and the poise of an alpha’s alpha. He didn’t make much noise, but each click of his perfectly polished shoes against the library’s perfectly polished hardwood floor was calculated. Bucky glanced at him but looked away just as quickly. Stark was dressed sharply, and he shrugged off his obviously hideously expensive jacket as soon as he crossed the threshold. He tossed it onto the heavy wooden desk by the fireplace on his way by, rolling up his sleeves. He gave Bucky a cursory glance but continued to the bar cabinet on the other side of the room. 

Bucky knew that was calculated as well. Making Bucky wait here silently while he went about his business was a power move, meant to show him his place. Bucky hated it because it _worked_ , because it had the omega in him melting at the display of dominance. 

“So Buckaroo, what brings you to my humble abode?” Stark asked, bright but with a core of liquid steel. “Does Rogers know you’re out here all by your lonesome? I would have thought he’d have insisted on a chaperone, to protect your virtue.” 

Bucky flinched a little at that. It was true, Steve and Tony weren’t the closest of friends anymore. They always seemed to be bickering, when you could get them in the same room. Bucky still felt some guilt over that. He knew he wasn’t the only reason for the Avengers splintering off the way they had, but he had definitely been one of them. He’d chewed Steve out for that, more than once, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

“He knows.” Bucky said, voice steadier than he felt, “I’m a grownup and I can take care of myself, Stark.” 

He looked up in time to catch Tony’s eyes as he said it, in time to watch Tony tip something into one of the glasses. Tony just raised an eyebrow in challenge, before filling each of the glasses from a heavy crystal decanter. 

"Well, I'll just have to see if I can live up to the Captain's great expectations then." Tony carried the glasses over and held one out to Bucky. He hesitated because he didn't really see the point in drinking when he couldn't get drunk. He never had much of a taste for alcohol, not like Stark did. 

"Take it." Stark added, just a touch of the alpha Voice in the command, and Bucky's hand moved without input from his brain. 

"Good boy." Tony purred, in a way that made Bucky shift uncomfortably on the sofa. Stark was good at pushing all the right buttons, for a lonely broken omega. It felt oddly good, the weight of Stark's eyes on him as he sank into an oversized wingback chair like it was some sort of throne. Stark took a sip of his liquor and studied Bucky. Bucky tried not to slump in on himself under that gaze, but he tried not to preen too much either. 

"So why don't you tell me why you're here, winter wonderland? I don't think a smart guy like you would just wander into my diabolical clutches without some sort of an agenda, a _plan_ , so why don't you share with the class? What's so important that Stevie let his most precious tin soldier out to visit?" Tony swirled the scotch around the glass, the little stone cubes clinking against the crystal. Bucky shivered, and took a deep swallow of his own, mostly just to have something to do. 

"Oh come on, Stark." He said, trying for a light tone, "Even _Stevie_ knows you're not evil. He doesn't always agree with you, but he doesn't _hate_ you." He takes another drink. It's smooth, smoky, obviously hideously expensive. Bucky could almost see the appeal. 

"Yeah, whatever you say. I won't pretend to be able to understand the good captain.” Stark admitted, studying Bucky closely. 

“Stevie didn’t send me.” Bucky said, swirling what was left of the scotch around in his glass absently. He felt warmer now, and braver too. Was this what being drunk was like? Or was it the way Stark was watching him, like he wanted Bucky and he usually got what he wanted? It was kind of like being a fly wandering towards a spider’s web, but not knowing where the trip line was, not knowing where exactly was too far, where he’d get stuck. He took another drink, almost draining the tumbler. There was a vaguely familiar taste there, near the end, mixed in with the bitter smoky bite of the scotch. 

"So you came on your own then. That's interesting. I know you spent a long time in the deep freeze, but you have to know I have a... _reputation_." Stark said the last part around a predatory smile, as he took another sip from the tumbler. Bucky drained his own, and set it on the marble side table carefully. 

"I know all about that, _Stark_ , and I know the tabloids are blowin’ it way out of proportion most of the time. It's their _job_ , to make everything sound sordid and interesting." Bucky said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Maybe it was the fireplace across the room, which had been going when he'd arrived, but it felt warm in the library, warmer now that it had before. It was distracting. 

“Let me tell you why _I_ think you’re here then, Buckaroo, and you tell me if I’m on the right track.” Tony leaned forwards when he spoke, lowering his voice. “ _I_ think you’re here because you have needs that Captain Rogers doesn’t really care to satisfy. I think you’re _here_ because you know that I can take care of you. Am I getting warmer, freeze pop?” 

Bucky shifted in his seat, eyes fixed on the floor between them as his stomach went all fluttery. It wasn’t like Tony had missed the mark _entirely,_ but Bucky didn’t want to admit to that much. 

“Okay, that’s fair. Let’s try again, then.” Tony said, obviously amused by Bucky’s discomfort. “I think you’re here because you need to get _fucked_ like a good omega, and because you want me to do it. I think you’ve gone too long without it, and now you’re desperate. You’re _gagging_ for it. Am I close now?” 

Bucky shivered at the words, his clothing itching on his suddenly over sensitive skin. A wide grin spread slowly over Tony’s face as he studied Bucky closely. He looked _hungry_ , and Bucky wanted to melt right there. 

“Yeah, you are.” Tony said with a smug grin, “you want it, and you’re here to get it. Well, I can give it to you. I can take care of you, James.” 

Tony set his glass on the side table and stood. Bucky knew that if he stood, he’d be a good head taller than stark, and broader too. Even without the super-soldier stuff, he could probably snap the man in half if he wanted. But Tony was _alpha_ , and he wore it in a way that Steve never had. Even now, as Captain America, Steve always gave the impression that he was going to fight you any second, ready to enforce something. Tony walked with a different sort of assurance, like he knew you were going to follow orders. Like no one would dare say no to him. 

Bucky knew Steve hated that attitude, but it made something inside Bucky burn hotter. Bucky swallowed, and raised his face but not his eyes, staring somewhere around Tony’s knees. Tony crossed the space between them, and tipped Bucky’s face the rest of the way up with two warm fingers under his chin. He hummed thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, I can work with this.” Tony said, turning Bucky’s head this way and that, gently, like he was inspecting livestock. Bucky smiled, the smile he didn’t usually wear, the smile he’d learned to copy from old photographs. 

“Okay, darlin’” he almost whispered, “ you gonna show me whatcha got then?” He kept his voice light, almost teasing. Tony raised an eyebrow, and he slid his hand down to cup the side of Bucky’s neck, over the silvery scars of his mating mark, long healed over. 

“You gonna come down here and get it, doll? Or are you gonna keep me waitin’?” Bucky purred, the warmth that had started to climb in his stomach made him brave. He batted his eyelashes at Tony, something he’d seen ladies do but hadn’t ever actually tried himself. 

If the amused but disappointed look on Tony’s face was anything to go off of, it hadn’t worked for him the way it worked for them. Bucky tried not to let the nerves show, but his body was suddenly flooded with conflicting urges. He wanted to run and hide, or throw himself at Tony’s feet to beg for forgiveness, or maybe just lift his hand to pull Tony down into a kiss. He wanted the last one the most, so that’s what he went for. 

Tony caught his wrist before the hand could touch him, and Bucky shivered at the contact. He knew he could break Tony’s grip easily if he wanted to, but it felt like an iron vise right then. 

“You’re taking a lot of liberties right now,” Tony said, voice cold and hard. “That’s not very good, in fact, it’s pretty rude. You’re on thin ice here, Bucky.” 

Bucky froze at that, the warmth in his stomach twisted into fear. He didn’t want to be on thin ice, he wanted to be _good_. He felt the rush of shame, cold down his spine. 

Tony dropped his wrist, and Bucky let his arm fall limply to his side. He tipped his face down but studied Tony’s expression carefully for some hint of what he wanted. Of what Bucky should be doing right now. 

Tony let him stay in that for a moment, while he sank into the warmth rising in his body. 

“Let’s try this again, shall we? I am going to go back to my chair over there, get comfortable. You take a moment to think, _really think_ , about what you want, and how you’re going to get it. If you want my cock, you’re going to have to _prove_ it.” 

Tony looked at him for a long second, before he leaned in. It wasn’t as much a kiss as it was a conquest, and Bucky could barely breathe when Tony pulled back. Tony smiled, lips wet and slightly swollen, before he retreated back to his chair. 

He picked up his glass, still mostly full, and swirled it slightly. 

“Why don’t you start by making yourself a little more comfortable. You must be hot in all that clothing, you’d be much more comfortable without it, right?” Tony said, using just the edge of his alpha voice, a hint of command. Bucky could deny it, but he didn’t really want to. 

He stood on shaky legs, just long enough to push his jeans down to his knees. It got more difficult then, and he regretted his clothing choices as he bent down to shimmy them off his calves. He tipped forwards, and barely caught himself on the heavy coffee table in front of him, ass in the air. Tony suppressed a laugh, but he did a bad job, and Bucky could absolutely still hear him. 

He kicked the jeans off, and tossed them over the back of the couch, pulling his shirt off to toss after it. Once he was naked, he sat back on the couch and stretched his long legs out in front of him. He looked back over at Tony then, waiting for instructions. Tony was looking him over appreciatively, and it made Bucky flush, his skin warming further. 

“Looking good there, sweetheart. Delicious.” Tony said, uncrossing his legs but not making a move to get up. “Why don’t you start getting yourself ready for me? Are you wet and open yet, or are you going to have to work at it?” 

Bucky opened his mouth, but Tony held up a finger against his lips. 

“Turn over first, let me see your ass. It looked pretty spectacular before, I wanna see if it’s worth it now.” Tony purred, and Bucky complied without thinking, propping himself awkwardly over the arm of the couch, making sure to arch his spine enticingly. 

He could feel it the moment he reached back. He was wet, very wet. Wet enough that it was easy to slide a finger in. Bucky closed his eyes against the sensation. He felt empty and warm. His finger was nowhere near enough, but it was something. 

He jumped when Tony jostled him, edging onto the couch behind him, one warm hand batting Bucky’s away. Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but it turned into a moan when Tony jammed two fingers into his slick opening, quick and hard. 

It was better, but still not enough. Tony pressed close behind him, crowded him against the arm of the couch. His alpha scent, heavy and aroused, washed over Bucky and made him burn hotter. He couldn’t remember anything in that moment, nothing but the need for _more_. 

“You’re really getting there, huh? Are you in heat, honey? How desperate is your body to get my cock inside you? How much do you want my knot?” Tony hissed through his grin. Bucky could smell the arousal coming off of Tony, the scent of a strong alpha who _wanted_ him. Bucky felt his knees go weak, locked his elbows against the arm of the couch to get a little leverage. 

Tony curled his fingers inside of Bucky, brushing them over his prostate, making Bucky keen. His arms went limp, suddenly boneless and the arm of the couch caught him under the armpits. He tried to get himself up again, but couldn’t quite get his body to respond. 

Tony chuckled, pulling back on his fingers without pulling them out, steering Bucky’s hips up and back, shying away from his prostate now. Bucky tried to tilt his hips back down, to change the angle, but he didn’t have the leverage in that position. He just had to take it, the stretch and the pressure and the tilt of his hips. 

Bucky made a high, desperate noise as Tony pulled his fingers apart, stretching his entrance a little past what was comfortable. Not enough to really hurt, and not enough to tear, but just enough to ache. Enough to make him feel empty. He felt the little burst of slick he made at that, the way it slid onto Tony’s fingers. 

“Yeah, you’re so _wet_ , you’re gagging for it, sweetheart.” Tony purred, sliding his fingers back to poke relentlessly at his prostate for a long moment, and Bucky went boneless again, sprawling forwards and arching his back. He screwed his eyes shut and opened his mouth on a long moan. “Yeah, I think you’re ready. Are you ready for me baby?” 

Bucky nodded frantically, still hanging over the arm of the couch like an overcooked noodle. Tony laughed, a low musical sound, fingers curled inside of him, nudging against his prostate insistently. 

"Yeah, you're ready. You're _desperate_ honey." Tony purred, taking his fingers out. He wiped them across the back of Bucky's thigh, two hot wet trails of slick dragged across his skin. He heard the rasp of the zipper, and then Tony was right there, the rounded head of his cock pressed against his entrance. 

He pressed forwards, just enough to pop the tip inside, then pulled it out again. He dragged the tip of it through the slick smeared around Bucky’s hole, the sensation making Bucky tremble. He fought to get his arms back under him, to get enough leverage to push his hips back. Tony slid inside, an inch or two, and both of them moaned at the sensation, in harmony. 

“You’re being a brat right now, Buckaroo.” Tony growled, bringing the flat of his hand down on the left cheek of Bucky’s ass with a sharp slap. “you’re lucky you have a nice ass, otherwise, I might be more tempted to leave you here, like this. You got me all worked up though,” Tony grabbed Bucky’s hips tightly, pulled him back into a deep brutal thrust, “so you’re going to have to wait for your punishment.” 

Bucky scrabbled at the edge of the couch, trying to find something to grab ahold of, something to anchor himself to, but everything was too soft, too round. His fingers were numb and stupid, the haze of pleasure clouding the edge of _everything_ now that he was _full_. 

Tony smacked into him, a wet solid sound, and it tore at something each time he heard the smack, _felt_ it reverberate through his whole body. He could feel Stark’s knot swelling against his rim, feel the weight of it with every thrust. It tested the edge of his hole with every sharp thrust, and he knew it was almost over. He knew there were only a few more thrusts before Stark will be locked inside of him, before they’d be bound together here until it went down. 

Tony ground it against him, and it almost popped inside. Bucky let out a keening sort of noise and tried to push back against it. He couldn’t find the leverage though, not with numb fingers and heavy arms. His whole body was kitten weak and clumsy, sloshing back and forth with each thrust. 

Then Stark pushed him forwards right as he pulled back. The hot wet slide, the catch of the knot, and suddenly… he was _empty_. He clenched around nothing, his body locked where Stark had shoved him forwards, shocked as the hollow place at the base of his spine threatened to swallow him whole. He couldn’t keep the desperate cry from slipping out of him, tears hot and wet on his cheeks as Tony’s cum leaked out of him, and another spurt hit him across the base of his spine, sliding slowly towards his ass. 

Tony grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back so he can hiss in his ear. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you think you deserved my knot? Did you really think you’d been a good boy tonight? Because that’s not what _I_ remember. I remember you being a brat, and brats don’t get knotted. Naughty boys get fucked hard, and left _empty._ ” 

Stark let him drop, and Bucky crumbled forwards over the arm of the sofa again. He babbled a string of broken apologies and promises he couldn’t keep. Stark stood up, towering over him. He eyed Bucky for a second, Bucky could feel his eyes on him like a physical touch, raking down the long line of his back. Bucky shivered. 

“How about this? I know you can be a good boy James. I believe in you, even if they don’t.” Stark said, conversationally, and Bucky heard the clinking of glassware being moved, the sound of the stones tinkling around Tony’s crystal tumbler. “I’m going to give you a chance to make it up to me.” 

Stark settled into the armchair facing the sofa, next to the crackling fire. He twirled the glass in his hand again. It was an oddly calming sound, something to focus on, something to anchor his foggy mind to. 

“If you can come over here and make me believe that you’re _sorry_ , I’ll give you another chance at this knot. You’ll have until this knot goes down, do you think you can do that for me?” 

Bucky was falling over himself the moment the words were out of Tony’s mouth, tripping onto the floor in his haste and crawling in front of Stark, eyes still blurry with tears. Stark spread his knees obligingly. Bucky looked up at Stark through damp lashes, and Tony smiled indulgently. Bucky felt the tightness in his chest ease as he shakily sat back on his heels, leaning forward to lay his head on the inside of Tony’s knee for a moment. Tony took the bait and slid his free hand forward into Bucky’s hair. The sensation made him want to purr. He nuzzled an open-mouthed kiss into the inside of Tony’s thigh instead. 

“Thank you, Alpha. _Tony_ , thank you so much.” He leaned in, dragging damp lips over the mostly soft shaft of Tony’s cock; the knot at the bottom still swollen, and so big. He dragged his tongue across it and wrapped his flesh hand around the base, where he knew most of the nerves were clustered. “I want you so much, want this knot in me.” He licked around the top of it, at the base of the shaft, rubbed his fingers under it firmly. “You’re so good, so kind to me, giving me another chance. Thank you.” 

Tony’s cock was getting hard again, not fully there but on its way. Bucky mouthed at the tip of it wetly before he took it in his mouth. He knew he couldn’t take it all the way down — Tony is all alpha and his cock is too long, too fat for that. He made a valiant effort though, covering his teeth carefully and keeping his mouth tight around the shaft as he took it down until it hit his throat, and he gagged around it. He didn’t pull off, just backed up a little, and tried again. Tony’s hand in his hair didn't pull, but it guided him. He could tell that Tony liked it when he choked, because his fingers tightened against his scalp, so he did it again, on purpose this time, and held it a bit longer. He couldn’t breathe, and it was scary, but Tony made a noise that sounded like he was losing control and he couldn’t _not_ do it again. 

Bucky wrapped his hand around the base, behind the knot, and pulled forwards as he shoved his head down again. His eyes were watering now, but he held it for a few seconds before pulling back. He panted around Tony for a moment, the tip of Tony’s cock still resting on his tongue as he took a few deep breaths, hands still twisting and massaging around Tony’s knot. 

“Oh, sugar, your fucking mouth. I knew you were a whore, the slut was always hiding in there somewhere, just waiting for my cock to bring it out.” Tony said through a moan. His fingers scrabbled in Bucky’s hair, tugging him forwards a bit. Bucky moaned at the feeling, and Tony pulled him forwards just far enough that the tip of his cock hit Bucky’s throat again, fucking his mouth in shallow, twitching thrusts. 

“That’s it, honey, god you’re good.” Tony groaned, “are you ready for it? Ready to show me how much you want this knot inside of you?” 

Bucky moaned again, through the shallow thrusts, choking just a little, but he moved his hands, massaging Tony’s knot with his fingers. Tony pulled him in closer and held him there, cock down his throat a bit, as he came in hot stripes. He pulled back just enough to save the last bit, spilling it onto Bucky’s tongue. 

Bucky stayed as still as he could, panting around the softening shaft. Tony was watching him closely when he looked up, panting slightly, hair stuck around his face damp with sweat. Tony still looked near perfect though. His shirt was wrinkled slightly at the front, and his pants were open at the front, but he could have tucked himself away and walked out the door right then and no one would be able to tell. 

Tony didn’t pull back, left his soft cock sitting in Bucky’s mouth, so Bucky didn’t move either, fingers still massaging Tony’s knot. It was a little smaller now, but it was still swollen and sensitive. 

Tony slid his thumb across Bucky’s lower lip, smearing the wet mess that was covering his chin. 

“You’re a real fucking mess now, huh sweetheart? You’re absolutely filthy, and you don’t care, do you?” Tony asked quietly, Bucky shook his head slightly, still gripping Tony’s knot with both hands but not pulling away. Tony bit his own lip, eyes studying Bucky’s face closely, cheeks flushed with something. "I should take a picture of this. Of you, on your knees, with my cock in your mouth, where you belong. I'm sure Steve would enjoy that, seeing you like this." 

Tony slid a hand through Bucky's hair, damp with sweat and hanging limply around his face. Bucky felt Tony’s cock twitch against his tongue, the beginnings of a new erection. The heat low in his belly rejoiced at that. The sooner he could get Tony's knot down, the sooner he could have another chance at getting it inside of him, where he _needed_ it. 

"I wonder if he's ever seen you like this? I would imagine he hasn't, because if he had he would never let you do anything else." Tony said, "Though I guess that would explain the blind devotion, wouldn't it? Because you're _exquisite_ like this. You're a very tempting sight, James." 

Bucky closed his eyes, and let the praise wash over him. His omega purred at the attention, basking in it. God, he wanted _more_ of it, wanted to be _good_. 

“I think it’s going to take one more to get the knot down, then you can have your chance. Do you think you can do one more for me, James?” Tony said conversationally, like he was asking Bucky to hand him something. Bucky nodded and hummed his ascent around Tony’s slowly hardening cock. He slid his tongue against the underside, moving it in slow arcs and whorls. 

Tony breathed out a ragged sigh, his hands petting soothingly through Bucky’s hair and across his shoulders. His fingertips lingered over Bucky’s neck for a moment, where his glands lay just under the skin, sensitive and swollen with the false heat. They caught on the teeth marks there, the mating bite. Bucky shivered at the sensation, imagined Tony’s teeth there, so close to a death bite, so close to ripping his throat open. He tipped his head to the side, offering the long line of his bare throat up, and Tony twitched against his tongue again, his cock started to tickle at his throat again and he rubbed the back of Tony’s knot firmly in encouragement. 

“How about this.” Tony asked, with the air of someone who got what they wanted, “as much as I’m enjoying you on your knees, I want to see you bent over that desk. Can you do that for me?” 

Bucky started to nod around the cock in his mouth, almost hard now, then thought better of it, as his molasses thick mind caught up to the rest of the conversation. He did lave his tongue over Tony once more on the way out though, drawing a hitched breath for his trouble. 

He stumbled slightly as he stood, unsteady on his feet, but he made it to the desk and sprawled across the top of it to present himself to Tony. 

“Good. Very good, sweetheart.” Tony purred from the chair. “Now, can you reach back and show me your hungry hole? Show me where you want me to put my cock?” 

Bucky’s fingers slid in the slick that was smeared across his ass, and the remnants of Tony’s drying cum, so it took a few tries to spread his cheeks wide enough. He was dripping wet, which darkened his already flushed face in embarrassment, and even the warm air of the room, from his heat and the fire burning low in the fireplace, felt cold on his wet skin. 

His fingers slipped, his scrabbling around only spread the slick out to a larger area. Tony made a low appreciative sound though, which stoked the fire licking up his spine and drove him onwards. 

He couldn’t quite sit still, as worked up and uncomfortable as he was at the moment, but Stark hadn’t _asked_ him to be still. Stark hadn’t asked him to be quiet either, so he opened his mouth, swallowing against his dry throat and the taste of Tony’s cum and sweat on his tongue. 

“Tony, Alpha, _please_. I’m so empty, and it hurts. I need you, I need your knot in me, need you to fill me up and tie me off.” Bucky’s voice was rough from the abuse, and it cracked, but it had the desired effect. 

He didn’t dare turn to look, but he could hear the quick wet sound of Tony’s hand moving over his cock. The sound of Tony working his way towards the last orgasm before Bucky could get what he needed. Bucky let out a low moan, thinking about how it would feel to finally have that knot in him, where he needed it. To finally feel full. 

He didn’t notice that his fingers had started pushing into his hole, chasing some small part of the imagined sensation, until Tony was suddenly silent behind him for a long moment. Then, he was _right_ behind him, ripping Bucky’s hands away and delivering a sharp slap to his left cheek. Bucky bucked back into the contact, the sting lingering, and let out a surprised sound, half moan half exhalation. 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to do that, buckaroo. Let me make one thing _perfectly_ clear. I am in charge here, and this,” Tony slid a hand down Bucky’s right cheek, palming the globe of it harshly and sliding his thumb to push against his slick, messy hole, “this ass is _mine_ now. You will not touch it without permission. You will not put anything inside it but my cock unless I tell you.” 

Tony pushed his thumb inside Bucky’s hole, and stretched it, letting the cool air slide over the wet mess. Tony held him like that, and Bucky squirmed lightly under him, arms limp at his sides now as he panted for breath. 

“Sorry, alpha, I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll be good, so good for you, just please, touch me, please fuck me, _please_ , I’m so empty.” Bucky whined, high and breathy and desperate. Tony growled as he came, splashing wet around Bucky’s hole. Tony pushed it around a little, thumb trailing through the liquid and smearing it wet across his skin, before he pushed his thumb back inside, mixing the cum with Bucky’s slick, still dripping heavily from him, down the back of his thighs. 

He listened carefully to Tony’s breathing, waiting impatiently for the moment it evened out, the moment Tony would give him further instructions. He wanted to be good, to deserve this. He was slightly terrified now that one wrong move would lose him all of this, and then he’d never get what he needed. He couldn’t quite keep still though, the tense heat building in his core the longer Tony stares at him silently from behind the worse it gets. He can’t do anything about it though, because if he moved Tony was going to send him away without giving him the knot he needed. The tension just built, the need to do something building as he forced himself into stillness. 

He didn’t notice the tears on his cheeks until Tony swiped his thumb across them, wiping them away. 

“Oh god, are you really that desperate already?” Tony sounded slightly awed, fingers trailing over Bucky’s cheeks softly. Bucky turned his head just enough to catch the tip of a finger with his lips, pulling them in and licking them in a pale imitation of the attention he’d paid to Tony’s cock before, eyes pleading. Tony groaned. 

“You really are that desperate, huh? And you’re not even ashamed of it. That’s good, sweetheart, you’ve been very good. Do you think you’ve been good enough to deserve another shot? Do you deserve my knot yet?” 

Bucky wanted to nod, he wanted to say yes, to plead more, because he needed it. He felt like he was going to melt away if he didn’t get it soon. Instead, he leaned forwards a little, arching his neck just enough to pull Tony’s fingers more deeply into his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah, we’ll give it another shot, because you’ve been very good for me so far,” Tony said, pushing down on Bucky’s tongue a bit, and backward towards his throat. Bucky relaxed as much as he could, but he still gagged around them when Tony stuck them back far enough. Then he pulled back farther. “Okay, right, I need you to move for me, darling. If I’m going to knot you, I can’t do it over the desk.” 

Tony pulled him to his feet, supported him as they walked past the couch and to the fireplace. There was a plush rug in front of it, big and dark and soft, and Tony helped him down to his knees on it. Bucky was shaking a bit, by the time Tony pulled back from him, and he was breathing hard as well, eyes watering again. 

“Alright, you’re okay Bucky, I’ve got you, sweetheart.” Tony ran a hand over his side in long, form comforting strokes. “Yeah, I’m going to take care of you, honey, don’t worry, you’re going to be fine, okay?” 

Bucky snuffled, and wiped his face against his shoulder. It didn’t do much, just smeared the tears across his cheeks. He blinked until they weren’t coming anymore. 

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re so good for me, Bucky.” Tony almost whispered to him, just loud enough that Bucky knew the words were for him. Tony pulled against his hips lightly. “Come on, elbows and knees for me, can you do that?” 

Bucky climbed to his knees, arms shaking a bit until he dropped down, settling his arms in front of him, bare shoulders against the long fur of the rug. Tony nudged his knees apart until his legs were spread, opening him up again. Bucky could feel his own cock, heavy and warm and hard, in a way he hadn’t before. Tony could _see_ him now, all of him, from the swell of his ass down. He shivered at the thought, mouth working on air. 

He wanted to plead, wanted to demand his reward because Tony had said he was good, that he’d done well, and Tony had promised him his knot if he was good. He couldn’t find words for any of that though, and each panting breath was full of the scent of alpha, Tony, _his Alpha_. 

“Hush, relax honey. I’m right here, I’m going to help you out, sweetheart. Just take a few breaths for me, okay?” Tony leaned down over him, pressing himself along Bucky’s back to nose into the back of his neck. He laid a quick kiss to the back of Bucky’s neck, gently. “Yeah, nice and easy, Buck. Just take a few breaths, okay?” 

Bucky breathed carefully, until his breaths were even, not quite the wet ragged panting he’d been doing, but each breath tasted like Tony, and it didn’t calm him as much as it banked the fire. He did feel a bit more coherent though. He was still desperate and needy, but he was at least coherent. 

“Better?” Tony asked, nuzzling into the side of Bucky’s neck, gauging his mood from his scent. Bucky nodded dumbly, still not sure what to say. “Good, very good sweetheart. Are you ready?” 

Tony waited a moment, long enough to give Bucky time to say something but not long enough to make him feel like he had to. Bucky just canted his hips, arching his back in what he hoped was an enticing way, even if it made him feel like a whore. He was presenting for his alpha, he was allowed to look like a whore right now. 

Tony laughed quietly, a low sweet sound. 

“I know, sugar. I know, you’ve been waiting so long.” Tony purred, climbing back to his knees. “It won’t be long, I’m here to take care of you now sweetheart. I’m going to give you what you need, just hold on, and relax.” 

Bucky laid his head on his crossed arms and braced himself. He wiggled his ass a little for good measure and got a solid slap to his thigh for the trouble. 

“Don’t go ruining all your good behavior by being a brat again, freeze pop. I can find somewhere else to stick this if you don’t earn it.” Tony sounded more amused than angry though, and before Bucky could protest, the fat head of Tony’s cock was already pushing against his hole again, nudging its way inside. 

Tony paused there for a moment, rocking his hips in millimeters before rocking back, just testing the give of Bucky rim, the slide of his slick, still messily dripping down the back of his thighs, dried in places and still thick and wet in others. 

Bucky opened his mouth to complain, to plead, to _something_ , and Tony took that as an opportunity to thrust the rest of the way in in one vicious movement. Bucky’s complaint turned into a long keening moan as he’s suddenly finally, _finally_ full again. 

“Fuck, you’re still so _tight_ baby.” Tony said as he rocked his hips gently, giving Bucky a moment to adjust. “You’ve been acting like such a slut I was convinced you’d be all loose this time, sloppy, but you’re perfect.” 

Tony set a rhythm then, slowly increasing the speed with each thrust, but never quite losing the power, each one rocking Bucky forwards. He turned his face, burying his open-mouthed gasps and moans in his arm. 

Tony tangled a fist in his hair, and pulled, forcing Bucky’s head up and back, forcing his spine to arch. 

“Don’t you _dare_ , those are my noises. Every little gasp and moan, those are _mine_.” Tony hissed, twisted his hand making Bucky wail as the sharp pain in his scalp crashed into the pleasure of being full, the way tony brushed his prostate on every long stroke in. “You’re not going to hide them from me again, are you buckaroo? You’re going to be a good boy for me, right?” 

Bucky tried to nod, tried to form words, but nothing came out but a breathy moan, so he focused on riding it out. Tony let go of his hair to cup around the side of his neck, the warmth of his palm curled over Bucky’s bond mark, covering it, gripping Bucky’s neck firmly but not tight enough to cut off his air. 

“Come on, don’t be shy now. Make some of those sweet noises honey. Let me know how much you're enjoying this, because right now it doesn’t seem like you want it.” Tony sped up a little, snapping his hips more sharply, and sliding his hand up towards Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky moaned, deep and reverberating in his chest. 

“Tony, _Alpha_ , yes.” Bucky babbled, his tongue thick in his mouth, “Please, Tony, _god_ please.” 

“Yeah, I bet, sunshine. You act all tough, but this is where you belong, right?” Tony purred, “You just need a strong alpha to take you in hand, and you’re leaking and crawling all over to get a knot in you.” 

Tony’s thrusts were shifting, going a little out of rhythm, and Bucky could feel the beginnings of his second knot swelling at the base on each thrust, the width of it teasing his rim, popping in and out. It was maddening. 

“I should keep you like this, I bet you’d love being a kept omega. Waiting for me to come home, I could give you this every night. I could keep you here, keep you plugged up and ready for me all the time.” Tony purred, leaning low over him again, the weight of him pushing Bucky down into the carpet with every thrust, the force jarring and comforting all at once. Tony braced a hand next to his neck, pressing the front of his shirt along Bucky’s bare back so that he could press his face close to Bucky’s ear, inches from his mating gland. Bucky keened, wanting to feel the knot press into him again, and wanting those teeth to sink into his neck, to mark him. 

“Yeah, I could keep you here for a while, until I fill you up with pups. I’m getting up there in years, so it might take a few years before I put one in you, but I’ll get there eventually. We’d have to keep at it, do this every day, but eventually, something has to catch.” Tony murmured, breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, and his knot was growing, catching on Bucky’s rim more insistently every time it popped in, and he couldn’t help but grind back onto it. This was his chance. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Bucky, snowflake.” Tony moaned as he pushed it in one last time, and Bucky whined as the thickness of it refused to come back out, clenching down instinctively to keep it inside while it swelled, locking them together. Tony’s teeth finally found their mark, clamping tight over the mating mark on his neck, fitted perfectly to his teeth, as he shot inside of Bucky. 

That was enough, finally, and Bucky tumbled over the edge, shutting his eyes tightly as he came, then went limp. 

Tony was heavy on top of him, pushing him down into the plush carpet. Bucky knew he could move him, shift them so that Tony wasn’t crushing him, but he decided he didn’t care. Not with the way Tony was still nuzzling the mark, laying little kitten licks around it as he settled, shivering every once in a while as his shifting jostled his knot, still firmly buried in Bucky’s ass. Where it belonged. 

Tony’s arm wiggled it’s way under him, so he could hold Bucky properly, hips still twitching just a bit, the length of him hardening again, but Bucky was boneless now, exhausted, and finally full. He closed his eyes, stretched out his neck to bare the mating bite, already mostly healed back over now, and smiled sleepily as he let himself drift. 

He didn’t actually fall asleep, even though he was exhausted, he just closed his eyes and let himself float. Tony’s scent mixed with his own and the smell of both of them wrapped around him like a blanket. The fireplace kept him warm, and Tony whispered quietly to him, wrapped around his back and still locked inside him, arms resting lightly across Bucky’s stomach, tracing patterns across his sweat-damp skin. 

He didn’t have any concept of time, so he didn’t quite know how long it was until Tony pulled out, leaving him empty again. It didn’t feel like the worst thing in the world anymore, being empty, and having Tony’s hands on him helped. He kept a hand on him the whole time. 

“Come on James, sweetheart, sit up for me, please. Can you do that?” Tony purred as he steered him to sit up, back against Tony’s front. Bucky nodded, even though he was already there. “Good. You’re so good for me sweetheart. Are you doing okay? Anything hurt?” 

Bucky nodded again, then paused and shook his head. Tony nuzzled his face intently the side of Bucky’s neck, and chuckled across the mark on his neck, healed over again but still sensitive. 

“Can you use your words for me please, sweetheart? Just let me know if anything hurts, okay?” 

Bucky nodded and smiled. 

“S’fine Tony.” Bucky croaked, throat rough and scratchy. “M’sore and tired, but m’fine doll baby. You were so good, darlin.” 

Tony smiled against his skin, arms wrapped around his shoulders loosely, a comfortable weight against him. 

“Good. You were fantastic, perfect sweetheart.” Tony said, and he sounded tired himself now. Bucky knew he’d be fine napping on the floor, but Tony would regret it afterward. 

“Can we go upstairs? I don’t wanna move but I also don’t wanna sleep on the floor.” Bucky asked, turning to look at Tony. 

“You’re being a brat again, James. Don’t think I don’t recognize those puppy dog eyes, you little shit.” Tony said, his tone fond this time. Bucky knew he was going to bitch about it but he loved indulging Bucky most of the time. “Yeah, give me a few minutes, just like this, then we can head up. If we’re going to bed I demand a shower first. We’re both all sticky and gross, and I don’t wanna have to change the sheets _again_.” 

Bucky smiled, soft and warm, the feeling settling around him like a hug. 

“Yeah, but only five minutes. Friday, can you set a timer please?” Bucky said, 

“Sure Sarge, It’s all set.” Friday responded. 

“Thanks, Friday.” Bucky said, then he laid his flesh hand over Tony’s where it rested on his stomach. He closed his eyes and listened to Tony’s slow and even breathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to anyone and everyone who made it all the way through. I am beyond rusty at this, and I'm not thrilled with it so I may come back and rewrite it at some point, but if I have to look at it anymore right now I'm going to delete the whole thing, so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, and any constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> and hey, i love you <<33


End file.
